How?
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: "How did this happen?"...at the moment, I didn't really give two shits. I was sure there were times where we'd ask ourselves, 'how did this happen', but sometimes, the answer just doesn't matter. -Laven (One-Shot)-


**Hanashi: Hello peoples of Earth!~ I'm sure y'all remember this one-shot, right? :)  
**

**Allen: ...**

**Lavi: Back on, Han-chan?**

**Hanashi: You bet'cha!~ And if you were to read this, you'd see I actually edited it since the last time I've posted it! :3**

**Allen: -reads the one-shot, the blushes- Uh...H-Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man...but if she did, I don't think I can imagine what she'd do...**

**Lavi: It means she's not Katsura Hoshino, and Allen, I actually think she'd make sure I'd have more "screen time" in the manga.**

**Hanashi: That I would, Bunny-boy, that I would. This fic is rated NC-18! Happy reading!~**

* * *

_**~~How?~~**_

Under normal circumstances, I'd know how things happened, and why. However, right at that moment, I found myself unable to come up with any kind of answer as to how we ended up in this position. My thoughts continued to race as I tried to figure out how we ended up in this way. So lost in my mind's rampaging thoughts, I only barely felt someone trying to get my attention. It was when I heard a small noise that I instantly snapped out of it...for a time.

It was strange how I actually forgot about the younger male under me. Now that I was this close to him, I found that there were details I hadn't really noticed before. My trained eye began to take in all it had missed every detail, every perfection, every flaw.

His skin, I noted, was pale, though not in that sickly person kind of way. It was healthy and glowing...the blush on his cheeks only added to his exotic appeal. His hair wasn't necessarily white, though it wasn't really grey either, it was somewhere inbetween, but his eyes on the other hand were probably shimmered more than any silver I'd ever seen in my life...my eye soon studying the scar on the left side of his face. A colored in pentagram that seemed to drip down, going over his eye lid, and then caressing his cheek as it dipped again ending just at his cheek. Another part of it caressing his cheekbone...

"Lavi!" His voice sliced through my thoughts almost as if Yu had used Mugen to slice through the Akuma we always fought. I blinked and finally looked at Allen, the shock probably clear on my face upon realizing that we'd been like this...the two of us on Allen's bed, me straddling his hips with my hands on either side of his still boyish face. "Lavi, what are you doing?" Some how...I couldn't help but feel there was a different meaning than to how I interpreted it.

"Al...len?" I choked, staring down at him. It soon occurred to me that both our faces were just a mere few inches from the other. Enough for our separate breaths to mingle with each other.

I realized that my best friend huffed in annoyance, and it wasn't until Allen started wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me closer...until the small amount of space between us was no longer existent where I realized why we were so close. We kissed, and it was at that exact moment all ethical thoughts were diminished, just thrown out of the window of my mind. They could all be damned for I cared right now.

I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, and I allowed the access, but that didn't mean I would let him dominate. Our tongues fought to claim new territory, not wanting to back out. Unwilling to submit to the other. Deciding to play dirty, my right hand trailed south, cupping Allen's crotch, earning a gasp, and my victory in the battle of an unknown dominion.

I mapped everything I could, every now and then coaxing Allen to join in a dance of tongues before I decided to snake that same hand to his back side, groping the firm ass cheeks and hearing delcious mewls coming from this rather lewd beansprout.

"Nngh..." The boy below me moaned, I backed away and a smirk played on my lips. I was proud with my handiwork so far. His lips were swollen, and some drool had escaped from the corner of his mouth. Feeling more devilish than usual, I leaned in, so that my lips would bush against the shell of his ear as I spoke:

"Hey, Allen," I breathed, my voice was low and husky, "If we're going farther than this, then I'm sure we're both over dressed for this."

"H-hot..." Allen panted. "L-Lavi...please..."

"I could fix that if you so desire," I whispered, before nibbling on his lobe. My answer came as a shiver, to which I could take as a desperate 'yes' from his body. "Your wish is my command, beansprout." I said that all the while unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt. Distinctly, I was pretty sure he said that his name wasn't 'beansprout'.

Deciding on getting back to the task at hand, I continued with the annoying buttons on his dress shirt...damn, why did he wear button-down shirts to begin with? With nimble fingers I completed my task, and saw the milky skin before me. Completed with rosy nipples, all ready for me. A blank canvas. _My_ blank canvas. I started with butterfly kisses down his jaw, to the base of his of his neck, where I started to suck and nip at his now exposed skin. I was rewarded with muffled moans coming from his throat.

"La...vi..." I then attacked his collar bone, created more love marks upon his being. Traveling lower, I licked at one of his pert nipples, and he groaned. I continued my ministrations, also giving the same treatment to the other rosy bud. The heat was getting to me, and my shirt wasn't much help. I stripped it off, losing my head band in the process, allowing my hair to fall in my face. I noticed his eyes hungrily tracing my now exposed skin.

"Like what you see, short stack?" I asked him, using my fingers to trace along his lean but well kept body. He shuddered at the touch, and I realized how much I loved it how it was I who could make the younger teen feel this way. My fingers reached the hem of his pants, and in one swift, (though I wouldn't call it graceful) move, I had removed the jeans the white-haired boy was wearing. Now he was in but his boxers...oh irony. He had little beansprouts as the design on these boxers. I realized that I owed Yu twenty-seven bucks, and a week of never calling him by his first name. Though I did wonder how he figured...I'd have to look into that later, right now, Allen was my first priority.

"Lavi..." Allen fidgeted, trying to get friction for release. Release I wouldn't let him have so easily. I removed the final garment, minding the erection that Allen now had. "D-don't look...embarrassing..." See, this is why he's too cute for his own good. If I thought he was red in the face before, he had beaten that record in a matter of seconds.

"Aw, don't hide, Allen. I'm the only one who's seeing, alright?"

"But it's because it's...you." He managed. I ended up getting myself an idea of sorts. Experimentally, I licked the tip of his head, watching Allen's reactions. He shuttered in pure ecstasy, and I then licked his shaft from base to tip, tracing the vein on the bottom. He had his left hand in his mouth, stiffing the moans he desperately wanted to hide. I smiled, and took him into my mouth, though being unable to deep-throat him. I fisted what I couldn't fit, and also fondled his balls, causing him to arch off the bed, and his hands reaching for my hair. Hair I desperately prayed that wouldn't be torn out by the grip this kid had on it. I sucked and licked at the organ in my mouth, pretending it was a lolly-pop. A few more sucks on my part, and the kid came into my mouth.

There is nothing tasty about getting cum into your mouth, by the way. But I swallowed it nonetheless, ignoring the horrid taste. I then conquered the younger's lips, making him taste himself. I refuse to be the only who would suffer! Well, at least the sweetness in his mouth was still there, and it did help rid of some of the bitterness...I pulled away, and pressed my fingers to his mouth.

"If you would be so kind, I don't have lube, so this'll have to do." I told him. He took my three fingers, and coated them in his saliva. Honestly. I swore the way he was acting at this point was making my already hard member feel unbearably hard. I needed release, but I didn't want to hurt Allen too badly. I traced around his entrance, and inserted the first finger. It went in easy enough, but damn, Allen was so damn tight! I could only imagine when I'd enter that heat. Putting those thoughts aside, I put a second finger in, starting the scissoring motion, stretching him out. He was fidgeting, and was a little pained. So I distracted him with a very needy kiss. It was proven successful, especially when I started playing with a swollen nipple, pinching, and pulling at it, making him shudder. He was distracted, alright. So much so, he didn't even notice when I added that third and final finger...I kept this up for a while, searching for a certain—

"Oh god, Lavi!" Oh, look at there, I'd found it. I removed my hand from his abused bud by then, and kept stretching at his walls a few more times before deeming him ready...purposely ignoring that bundle of nerves mind you.

Deeming him to be as ready as I could get him, I removed myself from the bed, and started removing my shoes and pants, which were accompanied by my underwear. Yup, and I was already leaking pre-cum. Knowing there wasn't lubricant anywhere, I just used my seed to lubricate 'junior'.

Replacing myself on the bed, I sat between Allen's leg's, placing one of the said limbs over my shoulder. I was now positioned at his virgin entrance, and in one swift move, had carefully thrusted forward. Once I was fully inside, I waited for him to tell me to move. Either verbally or for his body to start moving. It turned out to be the latter, and I pulled out, and thrusted back in again, enjoying the heat that could only come from this boy here.

"So...tight, Allen..." I muttered as I continued. I needed to find that bundle of nerves, that one spot that would make him scream in ecstasy, that would make him see stars, that would cause him to say—

"LAVI!" Wasn't really expecting my name at that point, but at least I'd found what I was looking for. I didn't want to cum before Allen, so I took his hardened member and started pumping it in time with my own thrusts. He started to clamp onto me, making it harder for me to have him cum first. "Lavi...I'm gonna..." I knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I know, me too...go ahead, Allen. Cum." I told him. It took all my will power, but I soon managed to get him to cum, before following him, filling him to the rim with my seed. Exhausted, I fell beside my Allen, removing myself from him. He whimpered, but I planted a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Lavi..." Allen asked after a few minutes of heavy breathing. "...this, what does this make us?"

"Hmm...good question, Allen." I said, staring at the ceiling. "What do you want us to be? Because don't get me wrong, but I'm fairly certain that we can't really be 'friends' at this point, right?"

"Lovers?" Allen asked oh so innocently. Seriously, we just did _that_ and he's still so...well, that's Allen for you.

"Sure, short stack." I said, holding my newly found lover beside me. Wow, that would get some getting used to.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"How did this happen?" I tried thinking to the events that caused our predicament, but unfortunately I came up empty. Which was strange, because with a memory like mine, it's pretty hard to forget. Not that I could anyway, mind you. But at the moment, I didn't really give two shits. I was sure there were times where we'd ask ourselves, 'how did this happen?', but sometimes, the answer just doesn't matter.

"Don't know." I finally admitted. "And frankly, I don't think I care. Let's just go to sleep, it's pretty late, right?"

We never would know what led to this, but I already knew I was harboring feelings for the younger exorcist beside me. I looked at his left arm, the one that was his Innocence. Most people would shy away, it was the reason son many had shunned him. The red scaly limb was strange, yes. But it made the short stack who he is. As did his scar...the scar that was a curse given to him by his foster father when he had been turned into an Akuma. The very scar that allowed Allen to see a hell that I had seen once before when his eye evolved. The scar that allowed him to see the souls of Akuma. However, it didn't matter to me. Allen was Allen, and he was mine.

"Hey, Allen." I whispered in his ear.

"Nng?" Oh, I guess he was sleeping...oh well.

"I love you." I breathed, my breath ghosting over his ear.

"I love you too, Lavi." He told me, half asleep. That being said, I let the drowsiness take me over, and I slept the night away, my lover in my arms.

~~E~N~D~~

* * *

**Y'all know the drill! Leave a review and let me know what you think!~ I'm also going to look over "Leaving Yu" to see if there's anything I may need to edit with that one. The same will be for "Sadistic Revenge", and "Present for Yu" All will be posted onto this site when I'm done going over them :)  
**

**Well, I'm done blabbering like an idiot! R&R my awesomely epic readers/fellow fanfic authors! :D**


End file.
